Surgical procedures and, in particular, neuro-related procedures are often assisted by a surgical navigational system to assist a surgeon in translating and positioning a surgical tool or probe. Conventional surgical navigational systems use reflectors and/or markers to provide positional information of the surgical tool relative to a preoperative rendering of a patient anatomy. Surgical navigational systems, however, do not carry out neuromonitoring functions to determine the integrity of a neural structure or the proximity of the surgical tool to that neural structure. On the other hand, neural integrity monitoring systems are designed to use electrostimulation to identify nerve location for predicting and preventing neurological injury. However, neural integrity monitoring systems do not provide visual navigational assistance. Therefore, there is a need for an integrated neuromonitoring and surgical navigational system that is capable of visually assisting a surgeon in navigating a surgical tool or probe as well as being capable of neuromonitoring to evaluate surgical tool proximity to a neural structure and/or the integrity of the neural structure. There is a further need to have surgical instruments that can apply electrostimulation and be tracked for surgical navigation.